


My Life as a Not At All Teenage Robot

by RottedFiction



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Different P.O.V fic, Gen, Let's Meet Sonic Spoilers, Light Angst, Metal K-0 - Freeform, Transformation, roboticization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottedFiction/pseuds/RottedFiction
Summary: Just a bit of perspective on what it's like to be a robot.[Let's Meet Sonic Spoilers]





	My Life as a Not At All Teenage Robot

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men. Unedited and hopefully making sense. It's late and I had a brain idea. 
> 
> And yes this fic gets a little bit heavy at some points.
> 
> Also I don't know squat diddly about robotic programming don't @ me.

The last thing he had seen before the limbo of static was smoke. Before the smoke there was [$^&#*], there... th-there was [#$^&*(^].

He had trouble remembering. He couldn't concentrate the static was too much. It was too distracting.

What was he thinking about? Cob, the static was everywhere. He gasped (or at least tried to), feeling sharp pain in this mind, body, and- he could feel a sharp lingering pain tugging at his chest.

[COMMAND]. He tried to move, but he felt heavy and stiff.

[LightsOn] His eyes opened, and he could see. Kind of. He could see, but he was having trouble figuring out what he was looking at. The static continued to tug and pull at his brain. He couldn't move his eyes.

[SensorCheck] He hadn't noticed the numbness before, too preoccupied by the static covering his everything. Suddenly he could feel the air, he could sense just a little bit better where he was-

[PowerCheck] There was a sharp tug at his brain, he was sure he would've cried out if it weren't for the deprivation the static provided. [ReCheck] Another sharp tug- why was this-?

[MovementCheck] What- [VentCheck][AudioInputCheck][AudioOutputCheck][ReCheck] They were all coming too fast, the commands bludgeoned against his head, they hurt. They were worse than the static that had become little more than a background noise.

[ANALYSE] The commands kept coming, endlessly processing through his aching head. That one stuck out. His eyes hadn't moved, but the image before him slowly started to become clear. Three beings stood before him. A blue creature, he recognized as [@$#%^&] as well as another. [(&^#$%^]. They were no one of importance. The last being, hair of green and a stout physique, was [Admin].

Below this information, commands were still running through the fog in his head. Command after command after command after command after-

Two words shocked him to his core, literally. He couldn't show it, but as soon as the [Admin] moved, he was drawn to attention.

"DESTROY THEM!!!" His administrator yelled.

He was pointing to one of the other beings. He look less than a second to focus on the blue being, and even less time to search through his database for information about the blue hedgehog hero. His name was [@$#%^&] [TARGET].

[TARGET ACQUIRED] His engine blasted, another flurry of commands storming his processor. He knew his target was extremely fast. He could be fast too. He drove closer to [TARGET] as it zoomed away. His command demanded he persisted, and he analysed every movement of his foe.

The chances of successfully shooting [TARGET] at the speed it was going was inefficiently low. [{COMMAND} StopTarget]. He blasted the ground underneath his target, and chased after it as it descended. There was more sharp tugging at his core. It was distracting. It... it hurt. His shots lagged slightly and he had missed, giving his fast target time to get away.

He gave chase once more, growing irritated. He kept on his target's tail, the only thing able to get past all the fog in his mind was the determination to complete his task. To get past the finish line.

[TARGET] needed to be destroyed. He needed to stop [TARGET] at all costs. It needed to be eliminated.

There's a small stutter in his programming, it pulls hard at his chest and for half a millisecond his head is completely clear. [SONIC]. All at once the fog comes back, the static, the commands.

Sonic must be destroyed.

He's suddenly bombarded with information about Sonic, his database previously having a collection of data regarding the blue hedgehog. His greatest weakness, water.

His target slips away from him again, for the last time.

Water. Memories- Previously collected data of the current area suggested a large body of water in a room nearby, most likely unmoved due to it's size and location in the facility. He started guiding [T#RGE&] [SONIC] to his demise.

The ache in his power core only grew. Though painful, self-repairing was not currently his main command.

He leads Sonic to the water. He sees the expression on his target's face. He was not commanded to care. Something goes horribly wrong.

He had not calculated for a second target. He's kicked into the water. He had not calculated for his own weakness. He had calculated for success. The only thing that mattered was his finish line. Destroying Sonic. His core aches. His core aches and stings so bad. The static gets louder.

It's cut off by a gloved hand entering his vision. Sonic offers him a hand. He considers it, until the newer [TARGET^2] offers him another option. He can destroy his target through his own demise. He could win. He could finish, he could-

He stares up at Sonic's helpful expression. The ache grows worse. His core almost vibrates as a command runs through the fog in his head. It screams at him to slap the hand away. Sonic is a great hero. Heroes shouldn't be destroyed. The fog lifts just slightly, and as his systems begin flooding. He looks up at [TA#*^^2] and recalls previous data. His speakers vibrate as he speaks. His core starts flooding and he's sinking into the water.

This wasn't his command being executed.

He kept sinking, his processors and sensors getting drowned progressively. He couldn't feel. The static around his mind grew into a raging roar as he fought to keep himself powered. He ran a million commands per second, analyzing all the problems and floods in his systems.

He shorted.

The static roared louder. He could barely focus. Everything was away from him. He'd never see Sonic... Tails... Enid... Rad... Mommy... He'd never get to see his finish line again. He'd never reach his goal. He'd never get to...

Get to [DESTROY] see his [TARGET] friends ever again.

Friends.

A red shoe fell against his head. The static went away. The fog was lifted.

The processing, the commands, it was all gone.

He was... free!

He couldn't breathe.

Was... Was he drowning?! A hand grabbed him and he was pulled out of the water. He takes in a big gulp of air.

He held on hard to Sonic's hand, a bit scared and unsure of what had happened. He smiled, anyways. He was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
